


from pieces of broken memories

by isthepartyover



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I have a lot of feelings, just a little thing about taako's thoughts, yall i am not ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: It was odd, being aboard the Starblasater again after all that had happened the past decade.After all the forgetting and traveling and finally remembering and everything else inbetween, Taako couldn’t help but feel an awful and weird displacement being in the ship he’d spent a century in.





	from pieces of broken memories

It was odd, being aboard the Starblasater again after all that had happened the past decade.

After all the forgetting and traveling and finally remembering and everything else inbetween, Taako couldn’t help but feel an awful and weird displacement being in the ship he’d spent a century in.

Everyone was gathered in the little dining area behind the cockpit, devising some sort of plan for once they made to…wherever they’d end up inside the Hunger, but Taako couldn’t pay attention to anything that was being said.

The only thing echoing in his brain was a horrible, awful memory of standing in this very room with Barry, maps on the table, both of them miserable and missing Lup right before the static descended on them.

His own voice, echoing in his ears, _“Who?”_

Barry’s, begging, pleading for Taako to kill him, and Taako doing so because he had been afraid of the stranger before him.

It was too much, and when he was sure nobody was paying attention to him anymore, Taako slipped out of the room and down the hall.

The rest of the ship was nearly silent, just the soothing hum of the engine reverberating on Taako’s frayed nerves as he wandered, feet echoing steps they had taken millions of times before, pausing at a doorway tucked carefully in the back of the ship.

Taako hesitated a long moment before he pushed aside the curtain, ghosts of a century’s worth of laughter and memories in the back of his mind as he walked into his room.

Everything was just as he remembered leaving it, books haphazardly stacked in corners and keepsakes from the cycles scattered decoratively around the room.

Taako absently traced his fingers over a worn, but soft piece of fabric from some year he couldn’t remember, smiling as he looked around and saw the beat, rusty tommy gun that Lup had made him laugh with in the robot cycle.

It all was so familiar, so untouched and practically preserved that for the briefest of moments Taako could almost pretend that the past ten years hadn’t happened, that he had never left.

But then he saw the note Lup had left behind, _Back soon_ scrawled in her messy scrawl, ruining the illusion he was crafting for himself.

Suddenly, the image of Lup on the hillside, waiting for the battle for her gauntlet below to end flashed through his mind, and just as it had when he had glimpsed it before, a wash of sadness and protectiveness for his twin sister fell over Taako.

She had always been better than him, stronger and smarter and _braver_ , and her leaving to stop the destruction their creations, especially from the one she made herself, only proved that.

In the past decade, he’d always been the one to just run away instead of fight, hang back while everyone barged ahead, waiting to see what would happen before he got involved because he thought he’d be better off alone.

But if there was anything the past ten years had proven to him, over and over and over again, was that you couldn’t do anything great on your own.

And Taako wasn’t alone now. He’d never been. And he was stronger and a lot braver knowing that not only did he have someone who’d always had his back since he was born, but six (eight, counting Kravitz and Angus) others who knew him and loved him and would do anything for him.

And he’d do anything for them.

Taako grabbed the note, paper crinkling as he shoved it into his pocket before he spun on his heel and marched back to the others, ready to win.

For his family.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me (or even commission/prompt more) at flipwizardmcgay.tumblr.com


End file.
